Love is so Complicated
by EclareLover89
Summary: Cat has feelings for Robbie. Robbie Has feelings for Cat. Simple right? Nope. Read to find out what happens. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...I decided to write a "Cabbie" fanfic because I love these two! It's not like me to write any other fanfiction couples besides Degrassi, but come on! I gave in. So now on to the story, but first...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious **

**Cat's POV **

There he goes again. Walking around like there's nothing between us. I just know there is! I mean everyone can see it. Everyone always thinks Robbie and I are together or say that we should be, and he brushes it off and says he and I are "just friends" but I know he knows there's something between us.

**Robbie's POV **

Every time I walk past Cat or at least see her I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach. She's just so beautiful and she doesn't even know how much I like her. Oh no I see her staring at me again. I don't know if I should go over and talk to her or just ignore her and walk away. She acts so weird around me sometimes...almost like she _likes _me, but that's impossible because a girl like her would never like a guy like me. Right?

**Cat's POV **

I can't tell if he's gonna come over here or not...but if he is I better prepare. I opened my locker quickly and fixed my hair and applied more lipgloss. I felt a presence beside me and looked over to see Tori. I smiled and said, "Hey Tori! What's up." I tried to seem like my normal giddy self. "Hey Cat. Ooh you look like your trying to look cute for a special boy. So who is he?" Must she really know!

"Nope. There's no boy." "Oh okay. Whatever you say. Well I gotta go. See you later?" "You betcha." With that she left. Thank God. I thought she was gonna find out about Robbie.

**Robbie's POV**

Just as I was about to go talk to Cat, Tori just had to go and talk to her before me. So I just turned around and started walking towards the exit, but before I left I had to look at how beautiful Cat was. If only she was mine. Life would be complete. One can only wish.

**Cat's POV **

As soon as Tori left I looked to see if Robbie was still here. He wasn't. Which makes me very disappointed, but what can you do? All I wanted to do was simply talk to him before he left school for the day...and see his adorable face. I love nerds. As I was walking to the exit Jake, this really cute guy, but so not my type stopped me.

"Hey Cat." His dimples are so cute! Especially when he smiles. "You have cute dimples." Did I really just say that out loud? I think I did. Oops. "Ugh...thanks. Anyway are you doing anything this weekend?" Is he seriously asking me out? "No. Why?"

"I thought you and I could do something together. Like go see a movie or something." I seriously wish this was Robbie asking me out and not Jake. No matter how cute Jake is, he will never amount to Robbie. But since Robbie doesn't seem to be showing interest in me I guess I'll have to go with my second choice, Jake. "Uh...sure. Just pick me up at 8:00 Friday night." "Cool. See you then...?" "Of course." And with that Jake left.

This is gonna be a long two days before my date with Jake. And now all my friends are gonna get on my case about this date. As soon as I got outside the first thing I saw was Robbie and a girl named, Clare. I felt my heart wrench up in pain. I felt like I was gonna cry right then and there. I think Robbie saw a little glimpse of me. I just walked away and went home. My new mission is to avoid Robbie until Monday.

**Robbie's POV **

Once I got outside this really cute girl named Clare came up to me. She was a little nerdy, but she dressed like Tori. We were talking about weekend plans and she asked me if I wanted to go to the movies on Friday. I would've never guessed Clare would ever ask me out, but whatever at least I know one girl likes me for me. If only it was Cat. Well Clare will have to do for now. We're going to the movies at 8:00 P.M. On Friday. We're going to see Harry Potter. I can't wait! It's gonna be so fun. I still wish I was going with Cat...

**A/N: So how was it? Do you like it so far? Please review and tell me what you think. It is going to be a multi-chapter fic so no worries. Cat and Robbie will interact soon. =) Alright well I'm out considering it's almost 3 A.M. **


	2. Date Night! Part 1

**A/N: Here's chapter two, but in order to get the last chapter I'd really just like 5 reviews. It can just be a short response. That's all I'm asking. Yes it's true I'm planning on making this a 3 chapter story so...yeah. Anyways on to the story. **

**Cat's POV **

It's Friday morning and I'm dreading having to tell Tori and everyone else about my date with Jake tonight. Greaat here they come...and Robbie's with them. "Hey Cat," Tori said smiling. "Hi," I said in an unamused tone. "What's wrong? You're usually all happy and all." "Not today." "Why not?" Everyone all looks worried, especially Robbie. "Nothing." I guess I should tell them about my date and act like I'm happy. Then maybe they'll get off of my case.

"I have a date tonight! With that guy...Jake." "I knew you were trying to impress someone! Why'd you lie to me and say there wasn't a guy?" As I thought of an excuse, Robbie looked upset, I wonder why. "I just didn't want you to blurt it out and have everyone knowing." Tori nodded her head in understanding.

**Robbie's POV **

I can't believe Cat didn't tell me that she was going out with Jake tonight! She usually tells me everything before anyone else because I'm her best friend. I guess this is the perfect opportunity to tell everyone I'm going out with Clare tonight. "I-I'm going out with Clare tonight." Everyone's heads shot straight toward me. "What?"

"You do know that she barely goes out with anyone. Right? I mean a lot of guys tried to ask her out before and turned them all down," Beck said. Now Andre spoke up, "Even that new guy...uh Eli! Tried asking her out before and got turned down." "What! If I was her I would've said yes in an instant," Jade said. Beck looked at her with wide eyes. "You know...if I was single."

"Whatever. Anyway I'm happy for you, Robbie." "Thanks Tori. At least one person cares." Cat looked like she was about to cry. "Cat, seriously what's wrong?" Cat's head shot up and looked at me. "Nothing. I got to go." "Where?" "To uh...meet Jake! Yeah that's what I have to do. Bye!"

**Cat's POV **

I had to get out of there as quickly as possible. I just can't stand how everyone reacted to Robbie's date than mine. I mean I know I don't like him like _that_, but still. Jake's pretty cute himself. I get that Clare's super pretty, but still! I don't know maybe it's my jealousy talking. She's probably prettier than me. Maybe that's why Robbie...and every other guy likes her. I was so stuck up into comparing Clare and I that I didn't realize that I'm crying. And to make matters worse here comes Jake. "Cat, why are you crying?" "Um...no reason. I just got done reading a really sad book about how two people wanted to be together, but they couldn't because it was 'forbidden'." Jake make an 'o' with his mouth.

"Well...I gotta go, but I just want to make sure that you still want to go on our date tonight." "Of course. Bye." With that Jake smiled and left me alone.

…

_*At Cat's House, 8:00 PM * (Still Cat's POV) _

Almost time to go. No, I am NOT excited to go. If it was Robbie that'd be a different story. I'm just wearing a pink ruffle shirt, black leggings, and pink pumps. With my hair slightly curled. I heard a knock at the door. Of course it's Jake. Who else would it be? If it was Robbie coming and saying that he wasn't into Clare like _that _and that he really likes me that would be the best thing ever!

I opened my apartment door to a smiling Jake in a red flannel shirt with a blue undershirt and jeans. Casual enough? "Wow you look great." "Thanks. You do too." I lied. "Ready to go?" I nodded, grabbed my purse, and walked with Jake down to the parking lot.

**Robbie's POV **

Clare and I have been walking around the mall for about 15 minutes now, and I just wish it was time for the movie to start. Why you ask? Because Clare is boring me to death. All she wants to talk about is the Prom. I just wish she could talk about something other than Prom. It needs to be 8:40 right now!

**Cat's POV **

Jake and I arrived at the mall like 5 minutes ago and I'm already not amused. Actually I'm so bored right now that I could die. We just bumped into some people. Finally an excuse to talk. "Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going." I looked up into familiar brown eyes. Robbie's. I looked over at Clare and scoffed. She was wearing a blue cardigan, a floral shirt, a denim skirt, and black leggings. With her short light brown hair curled as always.

"Robbie. What are you two doing here?" Robbie looked nervously at Clare and back at me. "Clare and I are here to see 'Harry Potter'. And you?" "Oh really! Jake and I are going to watch 'Harry Potter' too." I looked over at Jake and he looked like he was about to drool. Did I mention he was staring at Clare too? He must like her. I hope so. It would be so awesome if Clare and I could switch dates. She looks like she likes Jake too. I would say something about them staring at each other, but I won't because that's mean. I wonder if Robbie noticed them.

_*In the movie theater. Robbie's POV * _

Since the movie started I just can't stop staring at how beautiful Cat looks tonight. Sure Clare's really pretty, but Cat is just...words can't explain. She's plain gorgeous. I also noticed that Clare and Jake seemed to like each other outside of the theater. Also I keep seeing Clare looking over at Jake. I still can't believe we all agreed to sit together. I mean I love it, but it's also very awkward. The order goes from left to right: Jake, Cat, me, then Clare.

If only it was just Cat and I. I can only imagine. Great I think Cat knows I'm looking at her. I quickly turn my head, and out of the corner out of my eye I see Cat look at me and smile. I look back at her and smile too. Then she turns to Jake and whispers something into his ear. I wish I was Jake. She quickly gets up and goes out of the theater.

I completely ignore Clare right beside me and run out to her. Once I reach Cat I spin her around to look at me. "Cat, what's wrong?" Once I fully get to see her she has tears streaming down her face. "Nothing Robbie. I just needed some air." "Oh really. Then why are you crying?" She looked really upset now.

"You just don't get it do you?" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. "Robbie I like you. Like really like you and I'm pretty sure I'm almost at the point where I can I say I love you. Haven't you ever gotten the hint that I had feelings for you?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. Am I dreaming or what? "Cat, are you playing with me?" "No! Of course not." I smiled and said, "Cat I feel the same exact way about you. And I'm sorry that I never got the hint. I just thought a beautiful girl like you would never like a nerdy guy like me."

"Robbie, your not nerdy. You're perfect...for me anyway." With that I took Cat into my arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pulled back shortly after. "What's wrong?" "Not that I didn't like that or anything...because I really did, but what about Jake and Clare?" Oh my God! She's right. "Right. Lets go break it to them gently." Cat nodded and her and I walked back into the theater, but what we saw there when we got back was surprising.

**A/N: What did they see! Who knows...oh wait I do. Remember I want at least 5 reviews before the last chapter which is next. Well that's all for now. Bye =)**


	3. Date Night! Part 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Once again if you didn't already know this is the last chapter so...anyway on to the story. =) **

**Cat's POV **

Once Robbie and I entered the theater Clare and Jake were full on making-out. Both of our mouths were wide-open. "I guess this will be easier than we thought, huh Robbie?" Robbie looked down and me and said, "Guess so." As soon as Clare and Jake realized we were back they both pulled back and looked at us with wide eyes. "Uh...we can explain..." Jake's sentence trailed off.

"It's alright. Robbie and I are together now. So you and...Clare can continue making-out." They both looked relieved. Clare got up out of originally my seat and came over to Robbie and I with Jake following behind. "Robbie, I hope you and I are okay because I never meant to hurt you." "It's alright because I was kind of...using you." "That's alright because I was using you too." "For what?" "Well I've liked Jake for a long time now, and I was just trying to make him jealous. Turns out it kind of worked! If it wasn't for me making our date the same day and time as Jake's with Cat."

This is getting interesting. Maybe I should say something. As I was about to speak, Jake said something. "You were really trying to make me jealous?" Clare nodded. "I was trying to make you jealous too!" I looked at him with my mouth open. That isn't very nice! "Cat, your a great girl...beautiful too, but obviously you like Robbie and I like Clare." After he said that he shot a smile at her. "It's alright. I just agreed to go on this date with you so I could attempt to get over Robbie."

"It's cool. Anyways we should be heading home. Come on Clare, lets go." I watched as Clare and Jake walked out of the theater hand in hand. "Robbie, should we be going too?" "Yeah, lets go." Robbie and I followed Clare and Jake not too far behind. I looked up at Robbie and said, "This...was an interesting night." "It really was, but the best part was when you and I kissed," Robbie said smirking. "I agree. But I think my other favorite part was when you and I became official." After I finished my sentence, Robbie gave me a quick kiss on my cheek while I giggled. I could get used to our PDA. This could be the most amazing Friday night of my life! I finally have the guy of my dreams! Yep this is definitely my favorite night ever!

_*Monday morning, Hollywood Arts, Cat's locker *_

"Good morning beautiful." I looked up to see my boyfriend (man I just love saying that!) standing before me, smiling as usual. "Hey you! I missed you over the weekend." Even though we still IM-ed, emailed, called, and texted I still missed him. "I missed you too. Now how about a good morning kiss?" I love how Robbie does that to me! He makes me feel so special and it's like we're the only two together when I'm around him. I have a feeling we'll be together for a very long time. "Of course. You know I'd love one of those." I winked at him and as he was leaning into me, my heart was pounding like crazy! That's what this boy does to me. As soon as our lips connected I felt like there were fireworks all around us. Yes it's _that _breathtaking to kiss Robbie Shapiro. I love it!

"Whoa! What's going on over here!" Andre's voice rang through both mine and Robbie's ears, and we pulled back to see all of our friends' staring wide-eyed at us. "Uhm...Just kissing my boyfriend. Nothing unusual about that." Everyone still looked shocked. "B-boyfriend?," Tori managed to choke out. "I thought you liked that cute guy, Jake?" "Yeah well I lied. I really liked Robbie." Now Jade spoke up, "If you ever hurt her Shapiro, I swear I will kill you!" Robbie looked terrified. "I promise I won't! I like her too much." "Good boy." Now he looked seriously relieved.

The bell rung signaling that it was time to get to class. "Well time to go. Are you too coming?" I looked at Tori who was looking like an impatient six year-old. "It's alright. We'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." "Whatever." Tori and everyone else started walking towards Sikowitz's class room. "Why did you say that?" "So we could have a few extra seconds to kiss before class." I winked and Robbie smirked evilly back. He pulled me close into him and I started giggling like a maniac. As soon as our lips made contact for the second time that day, the fireworks came right back. It was almost like magic. "Shall we go to Sikowitz's now?" "We shall." Robbie took my hand in his and we walked happily to class.

**A/N: Soooo that was it! Did you like it? If there's anything you didn't like please tell me. I tried to make it enjoyable for everyone. Alrighty I think I'm done. Also there are more "Cabbie" stories to come so look for my username soon. =)**

**P.S. The characters Clare and Jake aren't mine. They are Degrassi's, but I made them a little OOC. Just thought I'd let you know. **


End file.
